The Night was Alive
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: They gathered around her grandmother as they listened, 'You can almost say as if the night was alive with a thousand voices.'


**Disclaimer: Nothing of Kingdom Hearts belongs to me. Seriously. Because, if it did, I would make... OHMAN, I have a new story idea! D YES. I guess you can say that this story has a slight amount of XalKai. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is the return of Xaldin's Girlfriend! :D I promise guys. :**

* * *

There were no stars out. There were never any stars out in their sky. The third member of the Organization XIII stood out on one of the vast amounts of balconies on the Castle That Never Was. Not a word was spoken from him; he seemed to be thinking about something for his eyes did not look as if he was focused on anything. He knew the Superior would be sending him out on his last mission to tempt and confuse the Beast, he knew then he would be fighting the keyblade master for the last time. The blue-eyed lancer's thoughts were in a different time; he was dwelling within the past.

The late afternoon was actually a bright one; the sun was still out as the children would play in the streets, smiling and laughing until their parents would call them back home for supper. But his minds did not focus on the ones in the streets, but in the forests. There, playing on the fallen trees, were a small group of maybe five children.

"Braig! Stop trying to break the branch!" The seemingly youngest of the group called out, then tried to hide behind his blue-gray hair; he remained unsuccessful.

Braig laughed in response, "Calm down, Ienzo." The oldest child smiled, regripping the large branch within his hands and then dropped it. He glanced up towards the sky, "It's getting kind of late. We should head back." He put out there, the others merely shrugged in response.

"Maybe we should." The second oldest agreed, nodding his head lightly then glanced around the area, "Kairi? Where are you?" He called out in some sort of a sing-song tone of voice.

"I'm right here, Dilan!" A cute little bubbly voice called out, a few feet away from the guys. Aside from Ienzo, she was definitely the youngest. Dilan chuckled softly then motioned her to come over to where they all were. "Are we leaving, Dilan?" She asked, her big eyes just gazed up towards him. He merely nodded, turning around,

"Hop on." He merely responded and the young redhead smiled, jumping unto the older boys back. It was her way of transportation, she was way too small to be walking on her own; she would get lost in the crowds and her legs were short; she wouldn't be able to keep up with them if they started to run.

Like Kairi, it was the same for Ienzo as he would jump on to Aeleus' back and he would carry the small boy home.

"C'mon Even, put the stupid book down and start walking." Braig said in a commanding tone of voice. Even rolled his eyes and carefully placed the bookmark within the large book and closed it, holding it under his arms.

"Why do we even have to come out here? This place is full of disgusting insects and it was too hot today." Even complained, like he always would on their way back towards their homes. Braig laughed,

"Because you're as pale as a ghost and you spend too much time in that book store in town." Braig quickly replied to the blonde. Even merely retorted with a glare as he fixed the thin-framed glasses upon the arch of his nose.

"Oh yeah?! Well--." Even began, but Dilan began to tone out the soon-to-be argument between Even and Braig as Dilan carefully plucked a small daffodil from the ground and handed it to Kairi.

She gasped, "Thank you, Dilan! It's so pretty." She smiled and tightly hugged him and his neck. Dilan laughed. "Maybe grandmother will tell us another story again when we get back to my house." She smiled.

"Your grandmother always does have nice stories to tell." He replied. She smiled.

A few more minutes passed by as they continued to walk and still, Even and Braig were arguing. But finally, it was quickly silenced by Aeleus' knocking of both of their heads together and telling them to be quiet. The whole lot of them were laughing. But of course, as soon as they reached town, they all went their separate ways. Dilan remained with Kairi until she made it back safe and sound to her own home.

"I should be going home myself." He said with a weak smile and tried to walk away but Kairi grabbed his hand,

"No, you can stay. Mama won't mind, and grandmother can tell us a story!" Kairi smiled up towards him.

It took a lot of thought, but Dilan finally gave in with a soft sigh and nodded that he would stay. The small redhead grinned happily and hugged Dilan once more before pulling him inside. He said his hellos to everyone as he was quickly pulled along with Kairi until they stopped at the room which the study. He managed to see Kairi's grandmother in the dimmed light and they walked over to her.

"Grandmother, can you tell us a story?" Kairi asked, holding her hands behind her back as she gently rocked back and forth upon her heels. Her grandmother smiled and chuckled softly,

"Of course dear, and who is your friend here?" She asked kindly, adjusting her glasses, squinting towards the black haired boy.

"It's Dilan, grandmother. Remember?"

"Oh yes!" Her grandmother exclaimed, suddenly remembering, "Of course, it's wonderful to see you again, Dilan." She smiled towards him, he nodded back. "Now, for your story." Kairi smiled widely and quickly sat down, pulling Dilan along with her.

"Once upon a time, there was a time when there were multiple worlds in the universe. They all were connected with each other and everything was peaceful. You could almost say that you could hear everyone because the night had come alive with a thousand voices. But it all changed one day, a mysterious man appeared one rainy night who had no memory of anything whatsoever. No one knew who he was or where he had come from, only that he knew nothing and could not remember anything. And of course--." She began but was cut off by the small girl.

"Did he remember his name?" She asked curiously.

Her grandmother chuckled, "You'll have to listen to the story, Kairi." She smiled weakly, Kairi nodded and patiently waited to hear the rest. "Now, where was I?" She asked herself.

"You said he couldn't remember anything." Dilan reminded her, she nodded towards him.

"Ah yes. He didn't have records or anything, no one knew if he had family or not. But he was brought in by the Wise one and the man lived with him for quite some time. He lived with him and his followers that would learn from him." She paused, Kairi gazed up towards her. "Then one of the most darkest days came upon the people of the worlds. Black creatures began to form on the ground and just appeared from no where. Turmoil ensued as people screamed as the blackness took over--." Her grandmother continued, the young girl screamed in fright, clinging to Dilan.

"Grandmother! That's not a nice story." Kairi frowned deeply. "Tell us a better story, please." She asked. Grandmother smiled weakly,

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kairi." Grandmother apologized, then yawned. "But I'm afraid I'm a little tired. I think I'll go help your mother with dinner." She smiled weakly and stood from her chair. "It was wonderful to see you again, Dilan." With that said, her grandmother left. Kairi sighed and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Dilan. That really wasn't one of grandmother's best."

Dilan chuckled softly, "It's alright, Kai." He smiled weakly.

"Hey, Dilan. If that ever happens to Radiant Garden, would you protect me?" She asked, looking up at him with pure hope within her eyes.

Dilan nodded, embracing her in a small hug, "Of course, Kairi. I always will."

Xaldin grunted at the memory; he no longer had to protect the young princess of heart. She was in the hands of the keyblade bearer. But still, Xaldin sighed, at least he had protected her that faithful night during the fall of his home in Radiant Garden. But he lost everything in return. A serious expression remained on the lancer's face, "She's not my problem anymore." He shook his head and turned, forming a dark portal in front of him with the snap of his gloved fingers.

He would continue to his mission and try to defeat them. But yet, Xaldin gave one last look towards the massive Kingdom Hearts up in the ravenous black sky. He shook his head and walked through the portal for the very last time.

The night was no longer alive.


End file.
